Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Existing printed circuit boards (PCBs) constructed using glass-reinforced laminate may not be suitable for high speed applications. For example, when a PCB with glass-reinforced laminate operates at a high frequency, significant parasitic capacitance and/or inductance may be incurred by transmission lines in the PCB, which can distort transmitted signals. Existing technologies attempt to improve the high speed performance of the PCB by reshaping the glass weave in the laminate.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.